nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Crimson and Obsidian clash in the dark.
'''Participants''' Jin uchiha, Komakusa '''Title:''''''Crimson and Obsidian clash in the dark''' killer7041: Komakusa would slowly make his way forward approaching Jin, he kept his hands ready as he rolled his heavy shoulders preparing his body by loosening up his joints. He began to think about what to do and how to handle the situation as he stopped dead sliding his right foot forward and twisted his left foot to give him a bit of balance and suppourt as he watched Jin closely paying close detail to his eyes to see if he had a dojutsu of any kind, his eyes then looked down the mans body seeing what weapons he was carrying. Komakusa had a stash of senbon tucked away in his belt as well as the tanto on his back which was clearly visable from a mile away as the capping on the hilt of it glinted in the sun light. he also had 3 smoke bombs 5 papper bombs and 2 large scrolls on the back of his belt all with of these weapons were easy for him to reach on the crook of his back. AkiraTenma: Within a dark hallway he stood. Walls stood far to each of his sides, They rose up high before arching into a perfectly symmetric curve. In the midst of the arch, chandeliers were placed with 5 yards of distance in between them. From wall to wall the width of the hallway spanned 8 yards whilst it went on for tens of yards to the front and back of Both Shinobi. A everlasting smirk was visible upon the visage of the only Uchiha within Omoidegakure. His hands pocketed in his open-sleeved long black coat. He carried a scroll containing 15 of his 20 shuriken, that were stashed in his coat together with 10 explosive tags. Two black-hilted daggers were strapped to his back, yet they remained untouched. The shadows cast down by chandeliers enveloped Jin’s face in a haunting fashion as he raised his chin to look back into the eyes of his opponent. At that moment, when their eyes met, Komakusa could witness the crimson design of the Sharingan; marked by three tomoe. The man was one of the Eight, a name well known to the ever researching mind of Jin. killer7041: Komakusa wasted no time as he began to form hand signs that would seem like a blur to most and just visable yet extremely quick to the sharingan wielder. With in a few moments crystals formed from the roof as he stated the name of this possibly deadly attack. "Crystal release: Crystal Needles." As soon as he finished speaking bright red crystals began to launch from the roof in bursts of 3 - 6 at Jin majority of the crystal needles would be aimed for Jins torso as for the rest they were simply aimed for his extremities the needles were about 1.5 meters long each and 60 milimeters thick in diameter. If they connected with Jin they could cause some serious damage if they hit his chest the others aimed for his limbs would weigh him down or make it difficult to use the limb. AkiraTenma: A chandelier was shattered into hundreds of piece as the large projectiles raced through air, reflecting the light of a chandelier 2 yards behind the one destroyed in an eerie fashion, reflecting beams of translucent light across the walls. The red eyes of Sharingan still shone as more of Jin’s form was hidden by shadow due to the wreckage of the antique piece. Fragments clattered on the floor around him as he jumped aside to avoid the remainder of Crystals but one pierced through his leg and nailed him to the ground while another took a chunk out of his waist its right side. He cried out and grabbed the large piece of crystal that had penetrated him, before ripping it free and throwing it at his opponent like a javelin. Jin dropped to a knee and began panting. killer7041: Komakusa smirked seeing Jin pinned down by one of the crystals and was surprised when he pulled it out of his leg and tossed his crystal needle back at him, Komakusa jumped out of the way at the last moment but it was too late the crystal slammed into his right arm taking a chunk out of his forearm Komakusa grabbed his arm and clenched his teeth together as he tried to ignore the pain. Komakusa sighed with a little bit of relief that the crystal didnt do more damage to him, he then began to perform lightining fast hand signs again as a crystal formed over his right forearm creating a lance which extended out a good 3 meters and on the other arm a short blade made of crystal would also form on his arm as he began to pant slightly. He would swing the large crystal lance side ways aiming to slam the blunt side of the lance into his ribs, he kept the other blade in a gaurding position as he preapared for the counter attack. AkiraTenma: His thoughts and actions suggested the Ninjutsu was real and that the Uchiha was hit. Komakusa had seen him struck down , and smirked after having accomplished such a seemingly easy first strike. But he couldn’t have been more wrong. The only minor difference between the area in the Genjutsu and to that of their real surroundings was that there was a chandelier 2 yards behind the broken one. While in the real world there were 5 yards of space between the chandeliers. Komakusa even experienced a mild-pain in his right upper-arm, but it was a mere illusion. For in reality, the man had stood unconscious. Jin had immediately reacted when they first locked eyes, and his Sharingan Genjutsu went into effect, and planted several explosive tags on his opponents. At the time when Komakusa felt the pain in his arm under the Genjutsu, he might’ve felt it was less pain than he should’ve felt. And that was the exact moment when Jin finished the handseal required to detonate the explosive tags. All five of them exploding at such might that the entire hallway was lit in an eerie red light and smoke. The precise timing of the Uchiha was such that the explosions took place right as Komakusa would feel his right arm pierced in the illusion, leaving no time to snap out of it and react. For faster than anyone could possibly react enough to even raise a finger… “BOOM!” The intensity of the explosion, times five, devoured the man with enough force easily leave the man unconscious and burned, though not dead. As Jin stood 6 yards away, his cloak blown up by the expanding winds. killer7041: Komakusa didnt have a chance to react nor did he know he was caught in a genjutsu until the explosion he was just standing as he became weakened at the knees from the burns and damage to his body caused by the explosion now out of the genjutsu he smirked darkly as he clenched his teeth fighting the pain before giving in and looseing consicousness. Komakusa fell forward as he laid face down on the ground breathing slowly he knew he had lost and he was fuming about it when he gained consicousness again he had already planned his rematch and wasn't going to bother toying with Jin ever again for that was a grave underestimate of his opponent. '''End Results:'''